Who Said Life Was Easy Remake!
by disneychannelswag
Summary: A remake that is much better written than the original Who Said Life Was Easy, written by me 2 years ago!
1. Chapter 1

**I have not updated in literally almost a year! And I feel really really bad and im so sorry I was so unfaithful to you loyal people who stuck with me through the whole who said life was easy series! I know it sucked and I just wanted to thank each and everyone of you who were there from the beginning! I'm back and I've learned a lot in my English class that will help me with this story. But please understand that updates won't be frequent. I'm making a D in Algebra and grades come first. I have to keep them up to do sports. But I hope I can continue to update as often as I can instead of procrastinating. So, back with a bang, Is the… Who Said Life was Easy remake! That's right, I plan on making it bigger and better! Enjoy my loves!**

Ally's POV

I can remember it. Every single detail like it was yesterday. It was about a month ago. What started as a normal day though, would soon change Austin and I's life. Forever.

_We were at a party for Austin's second album/ his birthday. His 17__th__. Someone snuck in Alcohol. My dad was no where around. Neither were his parents. It was getting too late for them to be out on a weekends anyways. Austin, being himself, was all for taking a risk and trying something new. He brought one over to me, but of course little goody two shoes Ally wouldn't cave in to underage drinking. Or so I thought._

"_Austin, you know I don't drink."_

"_I know you haven't, Alls. but I haven't either. Live a little, let loose. We're in 11__th__ grade."_

_His face got closer to mine and I could feel his breath on my face._

"_I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."_

_I was hesistant, but I took the beer from him and chugged it. Surprisingly, it was kind of good. It gave me a rush. Not the kind of rush I got when Austin and I had our intimate moments, no. this was different. I was craving more. I needed a bigger rush._

_It didn't take long for me to get flat out wasted. Austin the same. I was searching for him in the crowd of people. When I finally found him, I wanted him. Like I have never wanted anyone else._

"_oh hehe. Heeeey Ally."_

"_Hey Austin."_

"_I just wanted to say thanks for this. You were right, I did need to let loose. And I think I need to let loose more."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I want you-no, need you Austin."_

"_Well I need you too. I need a girl best friend in my life."_

"_No, Austin. I NEED you."_

"_Oooh, that? That… actually sounds pretty nice."_

"_I trust you, Austin. I know that you won't let anything happen to me. You said so yourself."_

_*The next thing I know, I was upstairs with Austin, in someone's bedroom. Making love to my best friend.*_

And here I was. Standing over my bathroom counter. With Trish by my side. Rubbing my back as these tears fell freely. Through the blurry tears, I was staring at a positive pregnancy test.

What was I going to do? my first album was about to be released, Austin's second was in the making. We were Juniors in high school. Abortion was never an option. Even Austin felt that. There had been an abortion in his family not too long ago. He came over one night, just needing to someone to talk to. He gave a big speech about how wrong it is to kill a living, breathing human being who hasn't even gotten a chance at life yet. This left us with 2 options. Raising the baby, or placing him or her for adoption.

I'm not sure how Austin felt about adoption, its probably the one thing I didn't know about him. But could we stand to just give our baby up to some strangers? Also, could we take care of this human being for the next 18 years? Money wasn't an option with the albums' release, but with school and our careers, could we somehow find time in our day for this child?

I cant tell Austin, not just yet. I need to get an idea of what _I_ want to do first. Of course it's Austin's baby just as much as it is mine, but I don't know how to tell him. Besides that, we'd have to tell our parents, Jimmy Starr, Ronnie Ramone, Dez and all of our other friends. I'm not ready to tell everyone. I wiped my tears, coming back from my thoughts.

"Trish, please don't tell anyone. Not yet."

"I won't Ally, I won't"

The next day seemed to drag on forever as I tried to keep my secret. Everytime I came face to face with Austin, my father, or anyone else who didn't know for that matter; I had to fight the urge of keeping my mouth shut. I had never been good at keeping secrets, so this was especially hard. But somehow, I slipped up. To none other than Dez.

"_Hey, Ally." He said as he came up to me at my locker._

"_Hey Dez."_

"_Austin wants to know if you two can go out for sushi after song practice today. He said he'd ask you himself, but he's got a detention."_

"_Detention? For what?"_

"_He had too many tardies. So, does sushi sound good to you?"  
"It does sound good, but I can't." my hand instinctively went to my stomach without my knowing._

"_You can't? Why?"_

_Now, Dez wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he did have the least bit of common sense._

"_Ally, are you pregnant?"  
"What? No. where would you get such an idea, silly boy?"_

"_Ally." His face became serious. I sighed._

"_Okay yes, I am. Just please please please don't tell Austin. I'll tell him when the time is right."_

"_You've got to tell him. It's his child too. Wait, you are having a baby right? Not a kitten or anything?"_

_I rolled my eyes. Classic Dez. "Yes, I'm having a baby."_

"_Okay good. Because Austin is allergic to cats. Well, I gotta go, see ya later."_

"_Bye."_

Little did I know, that conversation would be crucial. I love Dez like a brother, but the poor boy doesn't know what a secret is. Because soon after detention, when Austin came for song practice, he brought it up. Meaning he knew. And Trish hadn't talked to him all day.

"_Oh hey Austin." I said, trying not to show the nervousness in my voice._

"_Hey. So, I heard something today."_

_My heart started beating so fast I thought it was going to pop out of my chest._

"_Really? Wha'ja hear?" I tried to sound perky._

"_I heard that you got a kitten! Just make sure you keep the little thing away from me, you know I'm allergic."_

_Oh, Dez. I slowly calmed down._

"_Uh, Yep. I know."_

"_Just kidding. I heard you were pregnant."_

**How's that for you guys? I felt like leaving a cliffhanger after my long absence was pretty cruel, but I thought that was also a good place to leave off. I'll try to update as soon as I can but until then, see ya!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter! I'm hoping to get more reviews on this one, do you think we can make that happen? Anyways, enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Ally just tell me. Tell me the truth. Are you?"

Well I guess there's no more hiding it from him.

"Okay yes it's true. I'm sorry Austin. So sorry. I just-"

He came up and hugged me.

"It's alright Alls. We can get through this just how we get through everything else. _Together."_

I returned the hug and started crying tears of joy/sorrow into his chest.

"Thank you Austin. You have no idea how much this means to me. But I think we better sit down. We've got a lot to talk about."

We both sat down at the piano bench.

"We need to talk about our options, our plan, and _us."_ I spoke.

"Okay. So, options?"

"Yes. I know that you're against the dreadful one, but…"

"Ally I won't let you do it."

"I know. I wasn't going to do that. Ever. I was going to say that there's always adoption if we couldn't keep it right now."

"Well money isn't a problem with the albums coming out."

"Yes. But there are the paparazzi and media to take into consideration. As soon as they find out about this we're over with Austin. Our careers will be done."

He looked down to my stomach. "But you're going to get bigger no matter what Ally. If we decide to give this baby up, I think it'd be a bigger deal than if we raised it. The media is going to find out one way or another. If we just gave him or her away to random strangers, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. The best place for this baby is with us."

"Alright. So we're going to keep the baby?"

"Yeah. We are." He smiled.

"Okay now we've got plans to talk about. Like telling people and what our living plans will be."

"So far the only people that know are us of course and Trish and Dez."

"Austin I don't want to tell everyone now. I think we should wait a while."

"Like how long are talking?"

"Well the party was about a month ago which means I'm around 4 weeks. I won't start showing until about 12 weeks. Then I think we can tell our parents, jimmy and Ronnie, and everyone else will just find out by seeing me I guess."

"So you want to keep your pregnancy a secret for now?"

"Yes. I think that waiting will be a little less stressful at this point."

"So, living plans?"

"You could move in with me, or I could move in with you, or we could move out on our own."

"We're moving in together?"

"I-I mean if that's okay with you. I just thought that it would be better for our child to grow up with mommy and daddy in the same house instead of going back and forth."

"Oh, uh yeah it's fine with me. I'm sorry, it's just a lot to take in. Um I feel like it would be better for you to move in with me. I'm not so sure your father is going to be very happy with me after he finds out I got his little girl pregnant. Is that okay with you?"

"You're right. Moving in with you sounds best, since mom is still in Africa. I won't start packing until after we make the announcement though. I don't want to give away any hints. But what about us? I mean, what does this make us?"

"I, don't know. What do you want us to be?"

"We can be best friends and co-parent, or we can get back together."

"We need to think about what's going to be best for the baby." He looked at my stomach again. "I love you Ally, but for now I think we should stay best friends and co-parent. Live together and see how that turns out. If it's going good, we'll get together again. But before that happens, we need to be sure we can do it."

I started crying. It was going so good. I was carrying his child for god's sake. I couldn't get mad; I just had to deal with it. When I looked up, I saw a tear was trailing down Austin's face as well.

We looked at each other for a brief moment before hugging once more. We both cried in each other's arms for a good 2 minutes before he reluctantly pulled away. One arm was still around me and the other was reaching to wipe the tears from my face.

"It's gonna be okay, Ally. I promise." He smiled through his tears.

"Aww Austin."

**Austin's POV**

A month had passed since then. Ally and I had kept true to our word and kept her pregnancy a secret from everyone else. She was now 8 weeks along and getting ready to go to the first ultrasound. It was right after school. We made the appointment for then so our parents wouldn't find out. Now, Ally is a petite girl, so her having a small bump already doesn't really surprise me. You couldn't tell though unless she had she had her shirt pulled up. The bell rang for the end of the day and I met Ally by her locker.

"You ready?" I asked her.

She sighed nervously. "Yeah. I'm ready."

"It's alright Ally. I'm here for you. You know that." I whispered. I felt her tense up.

"I know. I'm just, scared."

I smiled sheepishly. "We better go."

At the office, we were sitting in the waiting room as Ally was filling out papers and such.

"Allyson." The nurse called. We both got up.

"Hi I'm Nurse Linda. I'll be doing your ultrasound today, Dr. Crowe is out of town."

"Oh okay."

She followed up by asking Ally questions like when was the last time she got her period, has she been having cramps, her height and weight, etc.

"Alright now I'm going to be putting the ultrasound goo on your stomach, it may be a little cold."

She then proceeded to squirt the goo on and spread it around Ally's tiny bump. She shivered. When Nurse Linda was getting ready to use the ultrasound device, she grabbed my hand. I was surprised, but held hers as well. I instinctively started rubbing my thumb across her hand. She looked over to me with the look of worry in her eyes.

"It's okay." I mouthed. I found myself saying that a lot here lately.

Soon, up on the screen, we got to see our baby for the first time. Our baby looked more like a little peanut right now, but I knew it wouldn't be long before he or she started looking more like a baby.

The nurse printed us off some pictures. Ally gave one to me to put in my wallet. I looked at mine for the longest time and sat there with a big cheesy smile on my face. Ally put the others safely away in her purse so that she wouldn't lose them.

On the way home, she was being really quiet. She had her shirt lifted up and kept looking at her bump and pictures from the ultrasound.

"So," I said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Ally." I looked at her for a brief second before returning my eyes back to the road. "If something's bothering you, please tell me."

She hesitated for a moment before we pulled into her driveway. "I… I have all these bad thoughts running in my head right now. Like, what if there's something wrong with the baby, or what if I'm not a good mom, and I'm terrified of giving birth. I don't want them to cut me open, but I don't think I'll be able to push the baby out and, and…" she broke down and started crying. I got out of the car, opened her door and pulled her out, embracing her.

"Oh, Ally. You're the most kind and caring girl I know. If anyone's going to be a good mom, it's you. And giving birth is still quite a ways away. We can worry about that more when the time comes. For now, we can watch this beautiful thing that's happening to your body. As for if there's something wrong with the baby, it's our child and they will be perfect just the way they are. I hate seeing you like this, Ally. Come on, cheer up buttercup." I kissed her forehead. Nothing unusual for us, I often did this when she was upset.

She pulled away from the embrace and wiped her face. "Thanks Austin. You're the best." She smiled. "I'm sorry I've been so down here lately, my hormones are out of control."

"I know. You know that I'll always take care of you." We held each other's glance for a couple of seconds. I pushed hair out of her face as we both started to move in closer, until Ally's phone rang.

"_Hello? Yeah dad. He just dropped me off. Yeah the laser tag was fun. Okay. Love you too. Bye."_

"I told him that we were going to laser tag so you know, he wouldn't get suspicious. He's on his way home from sonic boom now." Ally told me.

"Okay well I guess I better go. I'll see you tomorrow at school." I got back into the car and she waved bye.

**Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it! I'll try and update as soon as I can! Please review! (:**


End file.
